En busca de mi llama
by tetsunoqwaser
Summary: K' es atacado y pierde sus poderes, así que decide ir a la fuente de ellos. ¿Recuperará sus poderes?
1. Atacado

**Hola a todos. Desde hace ya un tiempo tenía pensado escribir este fic de esta pareja que ya todos conocen, solo que no lograba aclarar la trama en la cual se desarrollaría. Así que, con inspiración y la mente más clara, puedo escribir este fic. Solo quiero decir que los capítulos pueden demorar un poco en subir ya que dentro de poco entraré a mis exámenes parciales. En fin, disfruten de esta historia.**

**Capítulo 1**

-¿Estás lista?

-Siempre lo estoy.

K' y Kula han estado entrenando sin parar durante más de un mes, están planeando entrar al campeonato KOF junto Maxima y Whip. Ambos decidieron entrenar aparte ya que no querían causarle problemas a Diana o Whip si destrozaban algo. Encontraron un terreno amplio para luchar y es ahí donde están luchando en estos momentos. Entre puños y patadas, contraataques y defensas, hielo y fuego, una vez más se enfrentan. Ambos ya están al límite así que deciden terminar esto con un último golpe para ver quién de los dos es el más fuerte.

-Ten cuidado, pequeña. Estoy que quemo.

-No te quejes si te congelo, fueguito.

Ambos se lanzaron ante el encuentro con el fin de determinar la fuerza de ambos, K' estaba más que confiado ya que sabía que su fuerza era más que superior a la de Kula, mientras que Kula tomaba siempre precauciones y esperaba a que K' cometiera algún error para usar a su favor. Sus puños chocaron y ambos salieron disparados en direcciones opuestas. Sin duda alguna, el poder de ambos estaba igualado. K' siempre ganaba así que simplemente se reincorporó e hizo su clásica mueca de desagrado mientras que Kula se levantaba y se acercaba a K'.

-¿Empates? Debo de estar empeorando…

-No te preocupes, K'. Estoy segura que no utilizaste todas tus fuerzas para que no me hiriera, gracias… - dijo mientras se inclinaba para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero K' lo rechazó completamente.

-No estoy para juegos, pequeña…

-…

-Ya es tarde, deberíamos volver. No quiero que Diana empiece a molestarme otra vez por llegar tarde.

Ambos volvieron a casa sin decirse ni una palabra. K' siempre estaba serio, pero esta vez parecía estar mucho más que serio. Esto hizo que Kula se preocupara por él, pero decidió no hablar de eso ahora ya que probablemente se molestaría. Luego de caminar por unos 15 minutos, por fin llegaron a casa para ser recibidos por Diana, Whip y Maxima.

-¿Cómo está mi princesa? Espero que no le hayas hecho nada malo, muchacho.

-Sí, sí. No le hice nada.

-¿Qué pasa, compañero? ¿Acaso te ganó la princesa?

-No me digas que la princesita le ganó a mi hermano. No puedo creerlo. Jaja, deberías ver tu cara de vergüenza.

-No le gané – intervino Kula – quedamos en empate esta vez. ¿Verdad, K'?

K' simplemente se quedó callado, cogió algo de comer de la mesa del comedor y se fue a su cuarto sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie. Todos centraron su mirada en Kula quien aún seguía viendo en la dirección en la cual K' había desaparecido.

-Dime, Kula. ¿Sabes qué le pasa a mi hermano?

Kula negó con la cabeza mientras que Diana le acariciaba los cabellos en señal de que no se preocupara.

-Dime, tío Max. ¿K' siempre actúa así?

-No es eso, pequeña. Desde que salió de NEST siempre ha estado pensando en sus poderes y si algún día los perdería a pesar de tener ese guante. Son cosas de hombres, pequeña. – dijo Maxima tratando de sonar seguro de lo que le decía a Kula.

-En fin, ¿no tienes hambre, Kula? Diana ordenó un poco de pizza, ¿quieres un poco? – dijo Whip, tratando de entusiasmar a Kula.

-No, gracias. Cogeré un poco de helado de la nevera.

Kula sacó un pote de helado y se lo llevó a su cuarto donde Candy la esperaba tendida en su cama. Ambas se saludaron y simplemente se sentaron en silencio mientras que Kula disfrutaba del helado y Candy escuchaba un poco de la música de Kula. Mientras tanto, Whip y Maxima trataban de decidir quién iría a hablar con el cascarrabias de K'. Jugaron piedra, papel o tijera y Maxima perdió otra vez por ser muy lento. Mientras Whip celebraba, K' salió de su habitación, cogió una gaseosa en lata de la nevera y se fue a la azotea a descansar un poco.

-Ve y habla con él, Max. Es tu mejor amigo.

-Ten listo el extinguidor solo por si ocurre algo.

Maxima subió hasta la azotea para ver que su compañero estaba sentado en una de las hamacas que tenían mientras veía las estrellas y tomaba su gaseosa. Maxima se acercó a él y se sentó en una de las sillas cerca de la hamaca mientras que también tomada una gaseosa en lata.

-Oye, Max.

-Dime, compañero.

-¿Recuerdas esa vez cuando te pregunte si es que algún día perdería mis poderes?

-Ya ha pasado mucho desde entonces, ¿no?

-Dos años. En ese tiempo tan corto han pasado muchas cosas.

-¿Lo dices por Kula?

-No, ella fue creada para destruirme, así que supongo que de uno u otro modo ella terminaría siendo más fuerte que yo.

-¿Te estás haciendo más débil?

-Dilo de nuevo y veremos cuánto calor puede aguantar tu cuerpo – dijo mientras prendía su brazo derecho en llamas.

-Entonces, ¿sientes que lo estás perdiendo?

-No lo sé, a veces siento que la llama se hace cada vez más débil, no importa lo fuerte que la haga. Quizás es porque ya no siento lo mismo que cuando logramos salir de NEST. ¿O quizás NEST sabía que esto ocurriría?

-Eso ni tú ni yo lo sabemos. Deberías dejar de pensar en eso, compañero.

-Tienes razón. ¿Las chicas siguen abajo?

-Diana y Whip están viendo su novela, Kula y Candy están en su cuarto… ¿qué tienes en mente esta vez?

-¿Qué te parece una pelea? ¿O acaso ya no eres a prueba de fuego? – dijo mientras prendía su brazo en llamas.

-Si tanto quieres perder. – dijo mientras hacía crujir sus nudillos.

Y así, los dos chicos de la casa empezaron a pelear en la azotea. Ellos siempre sabían que una de las mejores maneras de soltar tensión era peleando entre ellos. Después de todo, eran como hermanos. Pero, Kula y Caandy habían oído toda la conversación de los dos. Kula se sentía un poco preocupada por K' así que subió a la azotea para hablar con él, pero no se esperó que Maxima ya se le hubiera adelantado. Kula aún no podía asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar, si K' perdiera sus poderes ella se sentiría mal por K', y eso es lo último que él quiere.

Y así, al final de todo, K' y Maxima se encontraban tendidos en la azotea mirando las estrellas y jadeando te tanto luchar.

-Hace tiempo que no peleaba así.

-Eso es porque ya estás viejo para esto, Max.

-Y lo dice el chico al cual acabo de lanzar al aire, jaja.

-Qué raro. Estoy oyendo que la hojalata habla, jaja.

Ambos hicieron un último esfuerzo para bajar las escaleras. Ambos se sorprendieron al ver que las chicas aún seguían viendo su novela y, lo que es peor, estaban gritando cosas sin sentido.

-¡No lo beses! ¡No es él, es su hermano gemelo!

-¡No lo hagas! ¡Él no te ama!

K' se sorprendió al ver a Kula y Candy sentadas ahí también, enfocó su mirada en esa cabellera blanca que dejaba ver el sofá y Kula también volteó para ver que sus miradas se encontraron. Kula se avergonzó y volteó su mirada mientras que Maxima codeaba a K' de forma sugestiva.

Ambos se retiraron a sus cuartos y el sonido de la puerta cerrándose se podía escuchar por toda la casa. Kula empezó a mirar cabizbaja tratando de pensar en una forma de poder conversar con K', pero siempre que quería hacer algo siempre aparecía alguien o K' no estaba de humor para hablar. Kula se levantó de su asiento y fue al cuarto de K', intentó abrir la puerta y se sorprendió al ver que no estaba con seguro. Abrió la puerta lentamente y pudo ver a K' tendido sobre su cama dormido recuperándose de la pelea que tuvo con Maxima. Estaba totalmente dormido porque normalmente se despertaba con el mínimo ruido que podía escuchar.

-Tonto…

Kula se acercó e intentó recostarse junto a K', pero este inmediatamente se movió e hizo que Kula se asustara y saliera del cuarto lo más rápido posible. Su corazón estaba acelerado, no sabía lo que hubiera hecho si es que K' la atrapaba en su cuarto. Espero a que su corazón se calmara mientras estaba apoyada de espaldas contra su puerta. Cuando su corazón por fin se calmó, se separó de la puerta e intentaba regresar a su cuarto, pero Whip le cerró el paso.

-¿Dónde estabas, Kula?

-Yo… este… yo estaba…

-Puede que no conozca tan bien a mi hermano como lo hace Max, pero sé que cuando está de ese humor es mejor dejarlo solo. Luego me lo agradecerás.

Kula se fue a su cuarto e intentó descansar ya que sabría que mañana tendría la oportunidad de hablar con K' cuando se vayan a entrenar. Pero la preocupación por él hacía que el sueño no la alcanzara. Kula se quedaría toda la noche despierta si no encontraba una forma de hablar con K' lo más pronto posible. Vio el reloj que tenía en su mesa de noche y vio que eran ya las dos de la mañana. Se levantó lentamente para no despertar a Candy y salió de su habitación en rumbo a la azotea. Si había una cosa que la podía calmar, era sentir la fría brisa de la noche en su piel. Simplemente lo adoraba. Cuando llegó a la azotea se llevó con la sorpresa que K' también estaba ahí. Estaba echado en la hamaca, se veía muy pensativo. Kula se perdió en sus pensamientos mientras lo veía y no se había percatado que le estaba hablando.

-¿Tampoco puedes dormir, eh? – Kula asintió.

-Oye, K'… he estado pensando y… me preocupa verte así…

Esas palabras hicieron que K' se sobresaltara e hicieron que también se molestara. Se levantó bruscamente de la hamaca y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Kula.

-Lo… lo siento… no quería que-

-Cállate, tonta.

K' simplemente se fue de la azotea dejando a la pobre Kula sola. Kula podía sentir poco a poco como las lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos, pero se hizo y se quedó en la azotea unos momentos más antes de bajar. Antes de entrar a su cuarto decidió ir a ver a K' por última vez, pero esta vez su puerta tenía el seguro. Kula se dio por vencida y simplemente se dirigió a su cuarto donde simplemente dejó que las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos secándose en sus mejillas y en su almohada.

A la mañana siguiente, Kula y K' hicieron como si nada hubiera pasado en la noche pasada. Ambos sabían que si tocaban el tema iban a terminar peleándose o peor. Ambos tomaron el desayuno sin decirse ni una palabra y cuando terminaron se alistaron y salieron a entrenar como lo hacían siempre.

Estaban a la mitad del camino cuando K' se detuvo e hizo que Kula volteara a ver lo que le sucedía.

-¿Estás bien, K'?

-Nos están siguiendo, regresa a casa. ¡Rápido!

-Pero, yo puedo ayu-

-¡Solo vete!

Kula huyó lo más rápido que pudo mientras que en el interior se lamentaba no poder ser lo suficientemente fuerte para poder ayudar a K'. una vez que K' vio que Kula se había alejado lo suficiente, se posicionó listo para luchar.

-Sé que están ahí, ya pueden salir.

-Siempre tan perspicaz-nya.

-Angel… y el otro clon…

-Al menos yo aún sigo siendo fuerte. Y no dependo de experimentos fallidos o de chatarras que me cuiden las espaldas.

K' se molestó y prendió su brazo en llamas en señal de advertencia. –Habla de ellos así una vez más y los convertiré a ambos en cenizas.

-Oh, claro. La incontrolable llama de los Kusanagi, casi me olvido que tú también la posees, pero no por mucho… ¡Angel!

Mientras, Kula ya estaba en la puerta de la casa y estaba tocando desesperadamente la puerta. Diana le abrió la puerta y esta la abrazó fuertemente mientras trataba de explicarles a los demás lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¡K' está en problemas! ¡Tenemos que ayudarlo!

Maxima y Whip inmediatamente fueron en busca de K' mientras que Diana se quedó en casa para proteger a Kula en caso que también la buscaran a ella. Al llegar al lugar indicado, vieron a K' tendido en el suelo y malherido, pero sus atacantes ya no se encontraban en el lugar. Solo habían dejado una nota que decía: "HASTA NUNCA, DASH."

Whip y Maxima llevaron a K' a casa y le dieron primeros auxilios antes que se pusiera peor. Kula intentó explicarles a todos lo que había ocurrido antes que lo atacaran y al parecer no podían descifrar quienes eran los que lo habían atacado. K' aún no despertaba y Kula estaba cada vez más preocupada por él. Se supone que él era el invencible K' Dash, la persona que la salvó de morir una vez y la persona que siempre la protegía de cualquier cosa, pero ahora… él no podía hacer nada, ni siquiera despertar.

**Ahm, solamente quiero decir que puede que la trama aún no esté muy clara hasta ahora, pero en el próximo capítulo ya explicaré mejor lo que sucede. Espero que les guste esta historia, y si les gusto no se olviden de dejar un review para poder ver qué es lo que piensan de la historia. –Izaki-**


	2. Razones

**Hola a todos, espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo. Más que nada el primer capítulo fue como introducción a la historia. Les prometo que en este capítulo aclararé la historia. Espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Capítulo 2**

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que K' no despertaba y Kula era la más preocupada en toda la casa. No se había apartado del lado de K' en todo el tiempo que está inconsciente, Whip, Maxima y Diana dejaron que Kula estuviera con él, sabían que alejarla de él le iba a hacer daño a Kula.

-Eres un tonto… despierta ya… K'…

-¿A quién llamas tonto, niña?

Kula se sorprendió al oír una voz que respondió. Alzó la mirada para ver que K' por fin había despertado. No aguantó la alegría que sentía en esos momentos y se abalanzó sobre K' que aún estaba recostado en su cama mientras que ella lo abrazaba y secaba sus lágrimas en su pecho. K' se molestó ante la reacción de Kula, pero dejó que se desahogara esta vez. Aún no sabía por cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente. Una vez que Kula se desahogó se separó de K' lentamente y se sentó en su cama frente a él.

-¿Te sientes mejor, K'?

-Algo así. Dime, ¿cuánto tiempo estuve durmiendo?

-Un día…

-¿Tanto tiempo? Tenemos que volver a entrenar, no dejaré que nadie me vuelva a vencer.

-¡No!... Hoy no… quiero que esté bien, K'…

-*tsch* No me digas que hacer, niña.

-Pero, K'… aún no estás del todo bien, necesitas-

-¡No necesito nada!

Kula se asustó un poco por la reacción de K' y pudo sentir cómo las lágrimas se empezaban a formar en sus ojos. Al menos quería que le agradezca el haber estado a su lado todo ese tiempo, pero lo único que sabe hacer es hacerla llorar. Kula no pudo aguantarlo más y se paró rápidamente dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Volteó para ver a K', ya con lágrimas en los ojos, tratando de reunir el valor necesario para decirle algo al respecto.

-¡Estuve esperando a que despertaras, K'! ¡No pude dormir por tu culpa! ¡¿Es tan difícil decir gracias?! – no le dio oportunidad para responder a K', simplemente cerró la puerta de su cuarto con toda la fuerza que tenía y se fue a su cuarto para poder desahogarse.

Whip, Diana y Maxima escucharon a Kula gritar e inmediatamente sabían que K' ya había despertado y había hecho llorar a Kula otra vez. Whip trataba de calmar a Diana para que no le dé una paliza a K' por haber hecho llorar a Kula mientras Maxima trataba de no meterse en ese asunto. En medio de ese revoloteo, K' salió de su cuarto pasando por donde estaban todos y sin decir nada se fue a la azotea. Maxima lo siguió para ver por qué se había despertado de tan mal humor.

-Compañero, ¿tienes algún problema con la niña?

-Max… ya… no está… se fue…

-¿De qué hablas, compañero?

Maxima no se había dado cuenta, pero K' estaba sin el guante y no podía ni siquiera hacer una pequeña llama. Maxima miró preocupado a su amigo, sabía que ese día probablemente llegaría, pero jamás pensó que sería tan pronto. No estaba seguro de qué decirle a su amigo para poder animarlo.

-Lo siento, amigo.

-Tengo que hacer algo al respecto.

-¿Qué harás? ¿Volver a NEST? ¿Pedirle ayuda a los Kusanagi?

-¡Eso es!

-¿Irás a NEST otra vez?

-¡Claro que no, tonto! Los Kusanagi pueden ayudar. Después de todo, es su llama carmesí la que yo usaba todo este tiempo. Si logro aprender a cómo controlar esa llama, puede que mis poderes vuelvan.

-Hablando de eso, ¿quiénes te atacaron?

-K9999 y Angel. Al parecer Angel sabe cómo neutralizar mis poderes, y ese tonto clon sigue siendo igual de estúpido.

-¿Aún quieres destruirlo? Déjame darte una mano, amigo.

-No lo creo. Esta vez no. Es algo que tengo que hacer yo solo.

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo. Después de todo somos fugitivos. Compañeros pase lo que pase. Sin mencionar a tu hermana y a la niña.

-No. No quiero que ustedes se involucren. Recuperaré mi llama y venceré a esos idiotas que me quitaron mis poderes.

-Al menos despídete antes de irte. Sabes lo mucho que te aprecia la pequeña. Deberías al menos decirle lo que sientes por ella.

-Si lo hago sería ir en contra de mis principios. Recuerda que ambos prometimos ayudarlas a escapar de NEST y eso era todo el trato. En ningún momento acordamos que sería algo más que eso.

-Pero aun así estamos todos juntos y no lo hacemos solo porque todos somos víctimas de NEST. Lo hacemos porque todos tenemos un ideal, algo que solo nosotros podemos lograr y necesitamos la ayuda de todos para poder hacerlo. ¿Por qué crees que seguimos contigo a pesar de todas las tonterías que haces?

-Ya empezaste con tu momento existencialista.

-Sabes que soy mitad humano, está en mis venas… o lo que quedan de ellas.

-Ja, una vez recupere mis poderes veremos si puedes resistir mis nuevas llamas. Anda preparándote.

-¿Cuándo piensas irte, compañero?

-Mañana… necesito hablar con Kula sobre esto. No puedo solo irme sin decirle nada… - Maxima se aprovechó y codeó a su amigo de manera sugestiva.

-Sí, habla con ella. No vayas a hacer nada más o Diana y Candy te destrozarán antes que llegues donde los Kusanagi.

-Recuerda que aún sin poderes puedo pelear. Una mujer y un robot no deberían ser ningún problema para mí.

-¡Ese es el K' que conozco!

-Cuídate, amigo volveré antes del torneo de este año.

-Te estaremos esperando, no por nada somos el K' Team.

Ambos se dieron un fuerte apretón de manos, haciendo así una promesa que cumplirían una vez que K' vuelva de su entrenamiento. Ambos fueron a sus respectivos cuartos y se dispusieron a dormir. K' intentaba dormir, pero había algo que lo mantenía despierto y ese algo tenía nombre. Kula. Se despertó y fue a la cocina por una soda helada para poder calmar sus nervios, pero estos aumentaron más al ver a Kula en la mesa de la cocina comiendo de un bote de helado en su pijama.

-¡K'!

-Hola, niña.

-…

-Lo siento por lo demás. No debí haberte gritado así, lo siento.

-Está bien… tampoco pensé que estarías de buen humor después de toda la lucha que tuviste, estabas muy malherido. Tenía miedo que no despertaras.

-¿De quién crees que estás hablando, pequeña? ¡Soy K' Dash! Nadie está por encima de mí.

-Lo sé. Tú siempre estás ahí para protegerme, siempre estás ahí para cuidar de mí… - Kula se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo que le estaba diciendo a K' -… digo… no solo yo, también está el tío Max, está tu hermana Seirah y Diana… y Candy… y…

K' puso su mano en la cabeza de la pequeña y le sacudió su cabellera haciendo que se viera más despeinada de lo que estaba – Siempre los protegeré a todos.

Kula solo asintió y siguió comiendo de su helado mientras que K' abría la lata de soda y empezaba tomarla. Una vez acabaron los dos, se despidieron antes que cada uno fuera a su cuarto. Ahora que K' ya estaba más tranquilo, se dio su tiempo para poder arreglar sus cosas para el viaje de mañana. El torneo sería dentro de un par de meses y necesitaba recuperar sus poderes y volver a aprender a controlarlos antes del torneo. Sería una carrera contra el tiempo, pero al menos quería que los demás estuvieran completamente bien. Una vez empacó todas sus cosas, se dispuso a descansar y lo hizo como nunca antes lo había hecho.

A la mañana siguiente, todos se levantaron de buen humor y como siempre el semblante serio de K' pasaba desapercibido. Todo fue normal a la hora del desayuno, pero Kula estaba un poco preocupada por K', parecía un poco más serio de lo normal. No sabía que era, pero sabía que se estaba guardando algo muy malo y no sabía qué era.

Llegó la hora en que ambos tenían que salir a entrenar y lo hicieron tranquilamente, solo que estaba vez K' estaba llevando una mochila. Kula no sabía para qué o qué llevaba en la mochila, solo sabía que si era algo de K' lo mejor sería no preguntar. Se despidieron de todos como siempre lo hacían, pero K' se tomó un pequeño tiempo para poder hablar con su hermana. Kula no parecía importarle mucho así que fue saliendo de la casa.

Ambos empezaron a caminar hacia el lugar donde siempre entrenaban. Tanto K' como Kula estaban callados, ninguno de los dos quería hablar, o al menos eso era lo que Kula pensaba.

-Oye, Kula.

-D-dime, K'.

-Alguna vez te has preguntado, ¿qué harías si tus poderes se fuesen?

La pregunta la tomó a Kula por sorpresa, no supo que responder y se quedó callada.

-Es difícil creer que eso nos llegue a pasar, ¿verdad?

Kula solo asintió.

-Hay algo que te quería mostrar. – K' se retiró el guante y Kula instintivamente hizo un escudo de hielo para protegerse y esperó. Pero se dio cuenta que no había nada y cuando quitó el escudo vio a K' sin su guante y sin ninguna llama que lo rodeara.

-K'… acaso tú…

-Angel de alguna forma logró neutralizar mis poderes, sé que aún no se han ido por completo. Aún puedo sentirlos, solo que no puedo crear ninguna llama.

Kula se acercó y tomó la mano derecha de K', era la primera vez que lo hacía. Siempre estaba con su guante, pero ahora… no sabía ni qué pensar. - ¿Por qué quieres seguir entrenando a pesar de todo esto, K'? Simplemente no te entiendo…

-Voy a entrenar, pero no contigo. Necesito alguien que me enseñe a controlar esta llama… y creo que sabes de quién estoy hablando…

-Kyo Kusanagi…

-Iré donde su clan y pediré ayuda. Trataré de convencerlo para que me enseñe los secretos de esta llama. Quizás me vuelva mucho más fuerte de lo que soy ahora.

-¿Cuándo… volverás?

-Antes del torneo. Necesito que Max, Seirah y tú estén preparados para cuando yo llegue. Mi equipo será el que gane el torneo este año.

-¡Tenlo por seguro que así se hará!

-Ahora… solo me falta hacer una cosa más antes de irme…

-¿Qué cosa, K'?

K' tomó por sorpresa a Kula y la abrazó fuertemente. Sabía que no la vería dentro un tiempo y también estaba la posibilidad que Kyo no le enseñara los secretos de la llama de su familia y tuviera desaparecer por ser incapaz de recuperar sus poderes. Al cabo de un momento Kula regresó el abrazo y dejando salir un par de lágrimas, pero no de tristeza sino de alegría. Luego de un rato, ambos rompieron el abrazo y vio como K' se alejaba en el horizonte mientras que Kula lo veía quizá por última vez.

-Adiós, K'… cuídate… te estaré esperando…

**Bueno, ahora sí creo que la trama ya está mejor explicada en este capítulo. En el próximo capítulo comienza la gran aventura de K' para llegar hasta los Kusanagi y lo que le esperará en ese lugar. Un duro entrenamiento o una deshonra de por vida. Tendrán que esperar hasta el próximo capítulo. Dejen reviews por favor, se los agradecería mucho, así sabría qué cosas debería poner en la historia. Hasta la próxima. –Izaki-**


	3. Maestro

**Hola a todos, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Ahora nos toca la gran aventura de K'.**

**Capítulo 3**

Kula había vuelto a casa y ya todos sabían del plan de entrenamiento de K', Kula era la única que se acababa de enterar. Maxima como siempre trató de alegrarla, pero fue casi en vano ya que sabía que no vería a su querido Dash en un buen tiempo. Mientras tanto, K' se encontraba en camino al templo de los Kusanagi donde trataría de convencer a Kyo para que le enseñe. El templo se encontraba en la cima de una de las montañas cerca de Fuji.

K' ya se encontraba en la falda de la montaña, pero ya estaba muy cansado pues había caminado toda la noche sin descansar para no perder el tiempo, sabía que si malgastaba un día podría ser un trágico error. Se tomó su tiempo para descansar y cayó dormido sin preocupación alguna, tratando de saber cómo le iban a sus amigos, sobretodo cómo le iba a Kula.

Mientras tanto, Kula no perdía el tiempo. Se había tomado muy en serio las palabras de K' cuando le dijo que vendría más fuerte de lo que ya era, así que sin más vacilaciones se dispuso a entrenar para también ser más fuerte, esta vez quería ser de ayuda para K' sin importar qué. Ya que K' no podría entrenar con ella, Kula le pidió a Diana y a Seirah que le pudieran ayudar a entrenar, sería un dos contra uno, pero eso era exactamente lo que ella quería, de esa manera Kula podría ser mucho más fuerte y K' no la despreciaría como siempre lo hacía a la hora de pelear.

K' ya había despertado y ya se encontraba subiendo la montaña para llegar al templo de los Kusanagi, mientras más se acercaba más podía oír unos gritos de dolor de ya un conocido compañero de pelea, Shingo. Se había olvidado por completo que Shingo entrenaba con los Kusanagi también.

Llegó hasta la entrada del templo y entró sin avisar, caminó hasta el lugar de donde provenían los gritos de Shingo, una vez los vio se quedó parado viéndolos pelear. Shingo, a pesar de no tener ninguna clase de poder que utilizar ante Kyo, se defendía con gran agilidad y trataba de contraatacar lo más rápido y preciso posible, pero su maestro era mucho más fuerte que él y terminaba recibiendo los puños de Kyo en su cara.

-Bien, Shingo. Has mejorado un poco, pero debes recordar que no se trata de fuerza, sino de corazón.

K' no pudo evitarlo y soltó una gran carcajada al escuchar lo que Kyo le decía a su discípulo, llamando así la atención de los dos. Ambos detuvieron su entrenamiento y se acercaron hacia donde estaba K'.

-¿Qué haces por aquí, Dash? ¿Acaso vienes a ver si tu llama es más fuerte que la mía?

K' paró de reír y puso su semblante serio de siempre. – No. He venido porque necesito recuperar mis poderes y qué mejor forma que recuperarlos que yendo a la fuente original, ¿no?

-¿De verdad piensas que te enseñaré todo lo que sé? ¿Acaso crees que he olvidado todo lo que nos has hecho, Dash?

-Tampoco voy a hacerme de rogar si eso es lo que piensas. ¿Piensas hacerlo o no?

-Te diré algo, si logras vencerme, te enseñaré todo lo que sé, pero si fallas…

-No pienso fallar, recuerda que aunque no pueda quemar aun así puedo seguir causándote mucho dolor.

-¡Empecemos ya!

Kyo sin previo aviso se lanzó con unos combo devastadores contra K', y este solo pudo retroceder por el momento ya que su posición no era la mejor para luchar. Necesitaba suficiente espacio como para poder esquivar y contraatacar. Kyo no se detenía ante nada y seguía atacando, una vez K' logró su cometido y encontró el espacio suficiente. Se lanzó con una patada contra Kyo haciendo que terminara en un deslizamiento atacando su parte baja. Kyo sin duda alguna no la vio venir, así que cayó al suelo, pero su recuperación fue rápida. Ahora Kyo estaba molesto, pensó que podría vencer a K' sin esforzarse mucho, pero al parecer su clon estaba casi a su nivel aun sin tener algún poder.

-¿Qué pasa, Kusanagi? ¿Cansado? Pensé que sería mucho más difícil vencerte, pero creo que te sobreestime demasiado.

-Ahora verás.

Kyo se hartó y prendió fuego en su mano derecha y se preparaba para acabar con K', o al menos dejarlo inconsciente. Una vez lanzó su ataque, K' lo esquivó sin dificultad alguna y derribo a Kyo usando un golpe certero en la nuca.

-¡Kusanagi-san!

-Déjalo, Shingo. No vale la pena.

-Sabes que te respeto, K'. Pero no voy a dejar a mi maestro en este estado.

-Haz lo que quieras.

Shingo se dedicó a hacer que su maestro recuperara la conciencia y una vez hecho, Kusanagi se dio cuenta de lo que tenía que hacer ahora. Tendría que cumplir con su palabra o su padre estaría terriblemente decepcionado que su hijo haya dejado en vergüenza el nombre de los Kusanagi. K' se encontraba sentado en el portón del dojo esperando a que Kyo o Hizyo saliera explicarle lo del entrenamiento, pero nadie salía y su paciencia tenía un límite. Se hartó de esperar y salió a buscar a los demás y se dio con la sorpresa que estaban todos comiendo.

-¡Cumple con tu palabra, Kusanagi! ¡Te vencí, ahora enséñame lo que sabes de la llama!

-Hoy no… descansa, come un poco con nosotros… te vendrá bien, ya mañana comenzaremos con el entrenamiento.

K' no tuvo más opción que sentarse y comer. No quería aceptarlo, pero tenía hambre y daría lo que fuera por un plato de comida, pero como siempre su orgullo le impedía pedir ayuda a alguien. Comió tranquilamente mientras veía a Kyo y dudaba si sería capaz de poder recuperar sus poderes. Aunque la idea de ser objeto de burla por ser una mera copia aún estaba en su mente, sabía que necesitaba esos poderes para poder proteger a sus queridos amigos y, sobre todo, a esa pequeña que se había ganado un lugar en su duro corazón. Al terminar la comida, todos se sentaron a descansar mientras que K' trataba de arreglar sus cosas en un cuarto que Kyo le había dado para que se quedase mientras duraba su entrenamiento.

Cayó el anochecer y K' ya estaba harto de esperar a que Kyo empezara con su entrenamiento, así que fue a reclamarle a Kyo por su demora, pero cuando lo vio se encontró con la sorpresa que estaba entrenando con Hizyo. Este, al ver a K', detuvo su entrenamiento.

-¿Qué estás haciendo en mi templo, joven?

-Padre, él ha venido para entrenar, yo seré su maestro.

-Solo asegúrate de no quemarlo vivo.

Hizyo se retiró del campo y K' empezó a recriminarle por no haber empezado su entrenamiento, pero Kyo simplemente lo ignoró y decidió empezar con el entrenamiento.

-Lo primero que debes saber sobre mi llama es que puede resultar ser muy fuerte si es que no se controla adecuadamente. Tú más que nadie deberías saber eso… Bueno, ya que mi llama te fue implantada y simplemente la tenías, sé que desconoces por completo su verdadero origen.

-…

-La llama de los Kusanagi nace del corazón, es nuestra determinación de lucha y las ansias de la victoria. Solo si tienes esa verdadera determinación podrás crear nuestra llama.

-¿Y qué me dices de Shingo? ¿Por qué él no puede hacer siquiera una pequeña chispa cuando su determinación es lo que más alardea?

-No lo sé, pero quizás tú puedas hacer que funciona. Después de todo resultaste ser mi copia más fuerte de todas. De no ser así, no estarías aquí conmigo.

K´ se sentó y trató de crear fuego por su propia cuenta, pero por más que lo intentara la cursilería de Kyo no tenía sentido para él. No importara con qué quería reemplazar las palabras de su tutor, simplemente no podía crear un poco de la llama de los Kusanagi. Sonrió ante esto sarcásticamente ya que siempre se burlaba de Shingo y era la primera vez que se encontraba en sus zapatos.

-¡Sal! ¡Vamos, maldita llama! ¡¿Por qué no sales?!

K' se pasó toda la noche tratando de hacer siquiera un poco de calor, pero todo su esfuerzo fue en vano. No importa lo mucho que lo intentase o la furia que ponía, ninguno de los dos era suficiente. En sus varios intentos, el sol se asomaba lentamente por el templo de los Kusanagi y dejaba ver a un muy cansado K' aun tratando de crear esa llama que le permitiría volver a su antigua vida donde sería capaz de proteger a sus seres queridos, sobre todo a una pequeña que sabía que en esos momentos lo estaba extrañando.

Mientras tanto, la luz de la mañana revelaba a una pequeña manipuladora del hielo que entrenaba con Whip y Diana para volverse mucho más fuerte. No le gustaba alardear, pero se había hecho un poco más fuerte en tan solo un día. Sin mencionar que Whip entrenaba al mismo tiempo para poder estar lista para el torneo de este año ya que esta vez se les pediría que sean cuatro integrantes por equipo.

Ya el entrenamiento había acabado y se preparaban para regresar a casa, y Kula era la más fatigada de todas, pero sus ojos demostraban una gran determinación de hacerse mucho más fuerte de lo que era.

-Nee, Seirah… quería preguntarte, ¿por qué K' está siempre serio?

-Ah… eso debe a que… él piensa que sonreír es de débiles. Piensa que si sonríe o es feliz es una forma de rendirse y él lo único que sabe hacer es luchar, o al menos eso es lo que piensa.

-¿Entonces…?

-Él suele ser algo duro para demostrar lo que siente, eso es todo. Aunque creo que se sinceró contigo antes que se fuera, ¿verdad?

Kula no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante las palabras de Seirah y trató de evadir la pregunta, pero su cara lo decía todo. Whip y Diana se echaron a reír ante la reacción de Kula, pareciera que esa paz nunca debería acabar.

Volviendo con K', se encontraba maldiciendo y trataba de desquitar su furia golpeando un árbol por su falta de capacidad para poder crear la llama de los Kusanagi. Sentía que si no lo hacía a tiempo todo el tiempo que estuvo entrenando con Kyo sería tan solo una pérdida de tiempo.

-¡Maldición!

**HELLO, HOW YOU DOING? ****Ya sé, el capítulo fue muy corto, pero tenía que subirlo ya que hace mucho que no lo hago. Ahora que estoy de vacaciones espero poder publicar más seguido. Dejen sus reviews y follow y favorite también, SÍ? Hasta la próxima.**


	4. Pensamientos de hielo

**Hola a todos, hace ya mucho tiempo que no publico algo. Quiero pedir perdón por no hacerlo, he estado ocupado con la historia de RWBY (les recomienda que la lean) y he estado en otros proyectos. Bueno, sin más preámbulo… ¡EL CAPÍTULO!**

**Capítulo 3**

Han pasado tres días desde que K' empezó a entrenar con Shingo y Kyo, pero para su mala suerte, aún no podía ni siquiera sentir un poco de calor en sus manos. Ya su paciencia estaba llegando a su fin, sabía que no tenía tiempo para eso, pero por más que se esforzara no hacía ninguna mejora.

-¡Oye, Kusanagi!

-K', ¿qué te pasa ahora?

-¡Ya estoy harto! ¡Llevó aquí más de cuatro días y aún no tenga nada!

-Te dije que necesitabas sincerarte con tus-

-¡No necesito eso! ¡Necesito recuperar mis poderes!

-Si estás tan desesperado por ellos, ¿por qué vas con quienes te los quitaron? Acaso tu tonto cerebro no supo deducir eso.

-¡Maldito!

K' cogió sus cosas y se marchó del templo de los Kusanagi. Sabía que desde sería una pérdida de tiempo, pero jamás pensó que le quitaría tanto tiempo. Técnicamente hablando, había desperdiciado cinco días. Cada vez el tiempo se le agotaba y necesitaba tomar acciones preventivas. Sabía que si quería ver a Angel y a K9999 necesitaba ir a NEST y no podría ir solo.

Empezó a caminar montañana abajo cuando se dio con la sorpresa que alguien lo estaba esperando al erminar la montaña, cierto metrosecual con el cabello rubio.

-Qué sorpresa verte por aquí, Dash.

-Nikaido, ¿veniste a visitar a Shingo?

-Bueno, algo así.

-Veo que no has cambiado nada, aún sigues con ese raro estilo de peinarse tuyo.

-Es un arte, mi querido amigo. A diferencia tuya, yo me tomo muy en serio lo de la apariencia pública. ¿Cómo has estado? No hablamos desde lo ocurrido en NEST.

-Todo marcha bien, solo quería medir mis habilidades con Kusanagi.

-Algo que aun recuerdo muy bien de ti es que no sabes mentir.

-Tsch.

-No sé lo que te pasó o por qué estás aquí, pero si quieres rendir tus habilidades y ayudar, sin obligación alguna, a la humanidad, tratá de ir a este sitio. – Benimaru le alcanzó un pedazo de papel a K'.

-¿Una dirección? ¿Acaso quieres que vaya a visitarte?

-Para nada, tu presencia solo arruinaria mi forma de ser. Cerca de esa ubicación encontramos a uno de los clones de Kyo que NEST creó. Si tienes suerte tal vez lo puedas encontrar, un pequeño pasatiempo para el gran K'.

-¿Por qué demonios me das esto?

-Considéralo un favor de un antiguo compañero. Ah, una última cosa, cuando llegues a saber cuál es tu verdadero nombre házmelo saber, me resulta un poco estresante tener que conversar con una letra del abecedario.

-Ha, al menos tu pésimo sentido del humor es el mismo. Gracias por el dato.

-Nos vemos.

K' se dirigió hacia la dirección que le había dado Benimaru, el lugar se encontraba en Southtown. Para su buena suerte, no estaba tan lejos así que podría llegar caminando y solo le tomaría un par de horas. Así que empezó a caminar.

Mientras tanto, habia cierta chica de hielo que no sabía cómo pasar el tiempo ya que su única fuente de felicidad se había ido. De todas las personas, ella era la que extrañanaba más a K', aún podía sentir esa sensación al momento en que la abrazó al momento de despedirse. Se sentía tan solo que ya dormía en su cuarto. Todas las noches escapaba para ir al cuarto de K' y recostarse en su cama. Realmente lo extrañaba demasiado y solo ella sabía lo que era esa soledad. Esa terrible soledad que le habpia dejado el albino le dolía demasiado y no veía la hora en que él volviera y todo vuelva a ser como antes.

-Oye, Max, ¿sabes dónde está Kula? – dijo Whip.

-Probablemente esté en el cuarto de K', sabes que normalmente pasa ahí todo el tiempo desde que K' se fue. Se nota que lo extraña.

-Iré a hablar con ella.

-Está bien. Yo iré al super, ¿necesitan algo?

-¡Traeme algo de vegetales y frutas! – gritó Diana desde la cocina.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Pero que conste que luego me tienes que reponer el dinero!

Y así, Maxima se fue al super dejando la casa solo con las chicas. Whip subió las escaleraas y entró al cuarto de K', efectivamente, Kula se encontraba tirada en su cama mientras veía una foto que tenía de ella y K' un día que salieron a pasear y terminaron comiendo helado.

-Lo extrañas demasiado, ¿verdad?

-¡Whip! Y-yo… este… uhm…

-No importa, sé lo mucho que quieres a mi hermanito así que no intentes esconderlo.

-Verás, Whip *suspiro*, desde hace tiempo que tengo esos sentimientos hacia K', pero… tú sabes cómo es él… aunque a veces es un poco frío con los demás, trata de no serlo conmigo… eso es algo que realmente me agrada de él… - dijo mientras miraba al suelo.

-Lo sé, pequeña. Luego de escapar de NEST, K' se cerró y no quería establecer relación alguna con nadie. Le costó mucho trabajo adaptarse a nuestra forma de vida, sobretodo luego de conocerte. ¿Sabías que K' odia sus poderes?

Kula la miró sorprendida a Whip. Era la primera vez que escuchaba eso de K', jam´s había pensado que K' en verdad odiaba sus poderes.

-En realidad, odia a NEST por haber experimentado con él. Pero… decidió hacer uso de sus poderes para poder ser más fuerte y así proteger a toas aquellas personas que son importantes para él… eso te incluye también a ti.

-¿K'… siente algo por mí?

-Eso… no estoy del todo segura, pero… fíjate en todas las cosas buenas que él hizo por ti, te salvó de morir, reparó a Candy, te ayuda a entrenar, te perdonó luego que intentaras matarlo… te dio un lugar en su vida, eso de por sí ya es mucho.

-*risas* Tienes razón, Whip. Debería tener más fe en él, sé que volverá dentro de poco.

-¡De eso estaba hablando! ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

-¡Sí! Gracias, Seirah.

-De nada, pequeña. Ahora, ¿qué tal si vamos y comemos un poco de helado? Estoy segura que aun debe de quedar un poco en la nevera.

-¡SÍ!

Ambas bajaron y empezaron a comer el poco helado que quedaba en la nevera. A ambas les encantaba el helado, pero definitivamente le encantaba más a Kula. Después de todo, su elemento era el hielo, así que era algo obvio.

-Kula, ¿te sientes mejor ya?

-Sí, Diana, gracias por preguntar. A propósito, ¿dónde está Foxy? Pensé que estaría contigo.

-Salió con Maxima al super, no confio en él para hacer las compras, así que le pedí a Foxy que lo acompañara para evitar cualquier porblema.

-Ya veo, ¿le pediste que trajera fresas?

-Claro, Kula. Sé lo mucho que te encantan, le pedí que escogiera las mejores que encontrara y trajera un kilo de ellas. Hoy nos toca engreírte.

-Gracias a todos, sé que he debido de haberles hecho preocuparse por mí, pero ya basta. De ahora en adelante me esforzaré mucho más y esperaré ansiosa la llegada de K'. Sé que volverá pronto y entonces…

-¡Cómo se le ocurra ponerte un dedo encima se las verá conmigo! – gritó Diana imaginándose a lo que Kula podía estarse refiriendo.

-No me refería a eso… -.-'

Todas empezaron a reír ante la divertida situación, era casi imposible de creer que podían vivir de esa manera tan pacífica mientras que otras personas estaban luchando para lograr sus objetivos. Volviendo con K', ya había llegado al lugar donde se encontraba el clon de Kusanagi y logró vencerlo con un par de heridos, pero no era nada de qué preocuparse. Fue en ese entonces, donde tenía al clon tirado en el suelo inconciente, cuando se le ocurrió una de las ideas más alocadas que jamás pensó.

**En serio quiero pedirles perdón a todos, por tardarme demasiado en escribir el capítulo y por hacerlo tan corto. Entre Final Fantasy 7, los fanfics, el anime, mis otros proyectos… la verdad es que el tiempo me falta. Actualizaré las historias tan pronto como pueda, pero eso será en un aproximado de dos semanas mínimo. Espero puedan comprenderme, hasta la próxima.**


End file.
